bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctic Vail
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820557 |no = 8395 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 25, 31, 49, 52, 55, 58, 69, 75, 81, 87 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 49, 52, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 58, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 4, 10, 6, 6, 4, 10, 6, 6, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 58, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 2, 10, 4, 4, 2, 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Vail was born during a raging snowstorm, said by many to be an ill omen. He didn't mind his village's disapproval of his existence despite the loneliness it brought. He was well-practiced in protecting his heart with the biting cold of his home, and his cynicism was only confirmed as the people around him seemed to commit the same mistakes over and over again for the lightest of reasons. Love, affection, compassion--these didn't matter to the young warrior in his youth, nor when his village seemed to be threatened by a single leviathan. When everyone else had run, Vail stood his ground and looked at the creature in the eye. In that moment, the lonely creature knew that it was looking at a kindred spirit of sorts, one that it could understand--and understand it--among the hordes of chaotic humans. Vail emerged from the blizzard accompanied by the creature--partners, he said, although he would say little else on the matter. As he grew older, his suspicions about the nature of people only grew, and with it his efforts to establish his own power base, away from the politics of both the pro- and anti-magical beast factions. |summon = Well, you've summoned Vidron and me. What's next? I do hate standing around. |fusion = Eighteen pounds of raw flesh should be sufficient for Vidron--oh, no need to be squeamish. |evolution = |hp_base = 5111 |atk_base = 2049 |def_base = 2389 |rec_base = 2210 |hp_lord = 7301 |atk_lord = 2927 |def_lord = 3413 |rec_lord = 3157 |hp_anima = 8193 |rec_anima = 2919 |atk_breaker = 3165 |def_breaker = 3175 |def_guardian = 3651 |rec_guardian = 3038 |def_oracle = 3294 |rec_oracle = 3514 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Cold Truth |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Water types, enormously boosts HC efficacy, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 75% HC effectiveness, 35% BC/HC drop rate boost & fills 8 BC per turn |bb = Chilling Lash |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, reduce foe's BB gauge, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% BB reduction, 50% BB gauge fill rate boost, heals 3000-3500 HP + 40% Rec HP & 90% Def to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Vicious Caning |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 50% BB gauge fill rate boost, heals 3000-3500 + 40% Rec HP & 90% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Frozen Impact |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC upon hit, 350% parameter boost & 200% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Unity Among Equals |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 for all allies & probable 50% damage counter for all allies |esnote = 10% chance to take 1 damage & 70% chance of reflecting 50% damage |evointo = 820558 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon: Mar 28, 7:00 PST ~ Apr 9, 6:59 PST (2018) |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Vail1 }}